


Out on a Limb

by cherrylove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Doctors, F/M, doctor!Jon, doctor!Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylove/pseuds/cherrylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa Stark needs a plastic surgeon to do some pro-bono work for her medical exchange program and Jon Snow might just be the one for the job. She hopes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out on a Limb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sansapotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapotter/gifts).



Sansa Stark started at Winterfell Memorial Hospital two years ago after finishing her surgical residency at King’s Landing Central Hospital. She was recruited by the Head of Pediatric surgery after she led a surgery on conjoined twins in her final year of residency. She was now an attending and working hard to keep the program she started going even though she was now at another hospital. The only people left to recruit for the project were the general and plastic surgeons. She knew the general surgeon, Loras Tyrell, would be easy to convince she knew him from King’s Landing Central and he was always eager to get involved in pro-bono surgeries. The plastic surgeon was going to be her challenge. 

Plastic surgeons had a reputation for being bigheaded and not exactly eager to do surgeries that wouldn’t bring in large amounts of money. There was a reason ninety percent of their surgeries were breast implants and nose jobs. Jon Snow was new to Winterfell Memorial, coming to them from Sacred Night General Hospital. He started about 7 months ago and all she’d heard about him was that he was good and one of the best in his field and that’s what mattered. She wanted the best for these kids. They deserved only the best.

That was what sent her rushing down to the ER after doing an emergency surgery on one of her NICU patients, hoping to catch the elusive Jon Snow doing stitches on some supermodel that’d been rushed in just to see him. She stopped by the nurse’s station to see where exactly in the ER he was. 

“Black curls probably in a top knot, you can’t miss him,” Val, one of the trauma nurses, assured her. 

Sansa nodded and tucked her hands into the pockets of her lab coat. She looked around and caught the sight of that black curly top knot ducking behind a screen. She took in a deep breath, steeling herself and headed to that bed. She pulled back the screen and cleared her throat, “Dr. Snow, I know you’re busy right now, but I need to ask you something…”

A hum of acknowledgement was all she got. She felt her stomach drop and shook it off. 

“My name is Sansa…well Dr. Stark, I’m organizing this program from my last hospital here where I bring children over from Africa for pro-bono surgeries that they really need and I have several cleft lip and palate cases so I was wondering if you might be interested in helping? It would be mostly you with a surgical resident and I would really appreciate it. I know you’re busy and really good at what you do but these kids could really use some of your talent and it would mean the world to them and…” she trailed off and gasped softly as her blue eyes rose from her shoes to meet his grey eyes. 

“Well, Dr. Stark. It sounds like an incredible project. I’d be glad to talk to you about it more after I finish up here, how about we meet in the cafeteria? Say 15 minutes?” he suggested.

Her eyes widened and she nodded numbly, “Yeah, 15 sounds great. I’ll, um, I’ll go get my file on the project…”

He gave her a half-smile and turned back around on the rolling stool to return to his stitches. She stood there frozen for a few moments before turning on her heels and rushing through the ER, almost crashing into an orderly, to get to her office on the Peds floor. 

She gathered her files and grabbed some cash for a tea. She hurried down the stairs and to the cafeteria. She paid for a medium English breakfast tea and added some honey, sugar and cream before taking a seat at one of the tables. 

She was looking over her papers when a shadow cast across them. She looked up and her eyes widened. “Dr. Snow! Thank you so much for meeting me,” she smiled. 

“No problem. Thanks for letting me finish those stitches,” he smirked, sitting down across from her, a coffee in his hand. 

A blush spread across Sansa’s face, “Oh, um, sorry. I just…I got out of a surgery and I can’t ever seem to find you to talk to you about this and a nurse paged me when she saw you and I wasn’t thin...”

Jon chuckled and shook his head, “It’s fine Dr. Stark. I was just teasing you.” 

“Oh, um, well…about the program…I would really…”

“I’d love to help. I did some pro-bono work at Sacred Night. This sounds like a great program and I’d be glad to look over the patient files if you send them to me,” he told her, sipping his coffee.

“Oh my…thank you so much Dr. Snow. You have no idea what this means to those kids and me. I could never thank you enough,” she told him. Her pager beeped and she looked over to him, “I hate to cut this short but we can meet again so I can give you those files and talk some more. Thank you so much!” She pushed back and gathered her papers before rushing off to the ER. 

They did meet several times after that initial meeting to discuss the program and the case files. They also met just to have coffee and talk about interesting cases and some of the other pro-bono work Jon had done and how Sansa started the program. It turned out Jon also knew her older brother, Robb. They went to the same university. Sansa did too. She’d been behind them by two years. It was remarkable that she’d never met him before, but after Joffrey and Petyr, she’d dug her feet into school and hadn’t gone home for holidays or even left the library so it didn’t surprise her either. She found he was easy to talk to and understood what messy break ups could do. They’d become friends and Sansa would be lying if she didn’t admit to having some…feelings for him. He was gorgeous and nice and easy to talk to. He made her laugh and she felt good around him. 

Jon met her outside the OR after their last respective surgeries for her pro-bono program. He was leaning on the wall having finished first. 

“Hey,” he said.

Sansa jumped slightly, her hand going to her chest, her heart pounding against her breastbone. 

“You scared the bejeezus out of me Jon Snow,” she said, slapping his arm. 

Jon chuckled, “My apologies Sansa. Didn’t mean to scare you. Just thought I’d see how your surgery went.”

“It went really well,” she smiled, “I think she’ll make a full recovery. Dr. Martell is amazing. How did yours go?”

“He really is,” Jon smiled back, “It went really well too. All of them did honestly.”

Sansa smiled, “I really don’t know how to thank you enough. I never thought I’d get a plastics surgeon to agree to this much pro-bono work.” 

“It was my pleasure but I have an idea as to how you could thank me,” Jon told her. 

“Oh yeah? What’s your big idea?” Sansa asked him.

“You could go out with me,” he said simply. 

Sansa’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open slightly. 

Jon looked at her, “Sansa? I didn’t mean to offend you. I just thought maybe you’d felt…”

Sansa lurched forward and crashed her lips to his, kissing him deeply. She poured all the tension and feelings she’d felt over the last month or two into the kiss. She pulled back, her fingers playing with some fallen curls. “I did feel it…I’d love to go out with you.”

Jon smiled, his eyes lighting up. He leaned down and kissed her softly, his lips moving with hers delicately and his thumb caressing her cheek. 

Jon Snow most certainly was not your typical plastic surgeon. Sansa couldn’t be more thankful for that.


End file.
